


Touchy Games

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, M/M, Sub Lee Taeyong, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Saturday nights comes and goes when when Sicheng and Taeyong decides to play some games and end up envolving some risky bets.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 23





	Touchy Games

_— Ya, Taeyong_ _!_ Come here already. _ —  _ The  chinese young boy demand, patting the sheets of the bed. He eyed the older who was in front of the bed seriously, growing impatient as he didn’t move to get closer.  _ —  _ You  _ lost _ the game, now hurry up because I  wanna fuck you. 

_ —  _ Bu-but...  _ —  _ The boy looked at him while moving his hands nervously, taken aback by the situation he got himself in. 

Everything started when he and Sicheng were bored and decided to play a game, which eventually became a bet between the two. Whoever lost would've to follow the winner commands experimentally in the sex. It was a surprise for him to be the only one losing, since the Dongs mind always goes far way when theyre gaming. But perhaps that wager of them picked up his interest because Taeyong doesn’t remember of ever seeing the younger that focus in a game.    
What he chose next was unexpectedly amuse and well, attractive. Sicheng wanted to use a whip with him to contemplate in his own experience what was so fascinating in that little item. 

—  Taeyong , if you don’t come here in the next ten seconds, I ’ m going to open that door to exhibit you to everyone who passes by and fuck you nonetheless until you aren ’t able to even sit. — He sighed harshly, impelling his own right hand up and down on his own phallus stimulating it to stay upright.  — Come sit, there's enough space for you to move on top of my dick. 

Taeyong didn’t wait much longer after that, the pretty view of the handsome man already making his own cock throb.  Sicheng was sitting on his knees on the mattress, penis in one hand and the whip in the other. His torso was admirable in the dim red light of the room and so he was sensual his black lace thighs with garter belt. 

He slowly walked into the bed, leaning on it to get a stable balance to sit on his member. Until he got comfortable with the boy ’s length,  Sicheng kept giving his back some intense hickeys and kisses. When he started to move upon oh him, the  chinese man laughed mischievously, pushing his gracious body forward to get a clear view and position of his ass.  Sicheng left hand held his waist tight while the other becomes busy hitting his ass over and over again with the whip tip. 

— Hey  hyung , we ’ ve to play more often, don’t you think? I ’ ve so much fun with you,  hyung .  _ This it _ _ ’s _ __ _ gonna _ _ be such a pleasure time together, uh.  _ — Now and then, he would insert his fingers on the boy ’s mouth while he was moaning just to feel his desire trembling through his own frame. He fully enjoyed his victory, whipping the boy ’ s ass until the sunrise of that lazy and welcome S unday came to embrace them. 


End file.
